DEAD Romance
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever HOTD Yuri lemon fic! Saya/Saeko and Shizuka/Rika


**DEAD Romance**

**Written by Jlargent**

_ME: I've watched High School of the DEAD and not to mention the OVA which in my opinion sucked. Anyway I have a pairing stuck in my head so as you expect I can't really let it go until I get it out of my system. I decided to go with Saya and Saeko since they seem to have a lot in common with each other. I do not own HOTD in any shape or form so please don't try to sue me._

Saya's POV

_How long has it been since that day the world has fallen into the depths of hell? How long since the legion of the undead started to march the streets devouring the living to increase their already large numbers? When will this horror ever end? _I thought to myself as I recount the moment that hell on earth began for what seemed so long ago.

_Flashback: One month after anime series end._

It was laughable that a group of high school students could accomplish in three months that most adults would in twice the time. We found our parents but to our dismay they have either died or turned into one of 'Them' we met up with Ms. Shizuka Marikawa friend Rika Minami as she was fighting her way through a small group of zombies wielding a pair of desert eagles like a professional gunslinger. Afterwards she leads us to a safe house where there was also some survivors living there.

It was there that we learned the nature of Shizuka's relationship with Rika much to our embarrassment and of course Hirano had to sugarcoat it to Alice since she's in the second grade which admittedly was better than him singing AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' while he was shooting Them off of the overpass (A/N: Hey you have to admit a highway filled with zombies and burning cars is a perfect reason for singing that song.)

Later that night as everyone settle in to sleep I volunteered to watch the security cameras which somehow survived the EMP bomb, seeing as the electricity I started up a pot of coffee and settled in for two hours of watching video monitors until Rei comes in for her shift when all of a sudden I hear a moaning. But it wasn't one of Them but it was one of lust I follow the sounds to one of the monitors, apparently the audio is working as well, to my surprise the moaning was coming from Rika's room that Shizuka is sharing with her. I blush as the two of them decided to have sex right there not knowing that they're being watched and listened to, I felt like a pervert for watching them but for some odd reason I could not pull myself away from the screen as though I was watching a live action porn movie.

Not that I actually do but the stories from other students gave me a vague idea at the mechanics. I look around the room carefully and slide my panties off and start to slide my fingers in and out of my core.

(Lemon alert! If you are easily offended by two women having sex and one masturbating then skip this part or turn back.)

I watch as the two of them rip each other clothes off of each other as they passionately kiss each other.

"Rika I missed you so much." Shizuka said as she kneads and massages her friends breasts. Rika moans as Shizuka gently tweaks her nipples, I start to move my fingers slightly faster while Shizuka starts to increase her speed.

"Shizuka! I missed you too, don't stop! For the love of god please don't stop!" Rika moans as she starts to follow her lover's actions and massage Shizuka's large breasts while also kissing her fully on the lips, I could see her tongue fighting against Shizuka's and quickly dominating it. My finger move faster as the scene unfolds, I bite my lip to prevent myself from making any sounds as I continue masturbating to the sight in front of me. The two of them collapse onto the nearby bed and quickly get into the sixty-nine position moaning into each other's dripping wet cores, I finger myself harder and faster as their moans stimulate me further and further towards that long awaited orgasm.

I slide my finger into me faster and faster until the unbearable need for release becomes too much, I let out a small moan as I cum and at that moment Shizuka and Rika were now screaming as their respective orgasms rocked their well endowed bodies that were glistening with sweat from their passionate sex.

(End Lemon. I know it's short but it makes for a good plot development.)

I realize that someone could've heard me, I frantically put on my panties and listen if anyone is outside the door and to my relief there was nobody there. I glance at the clock and noted that an hour and a half had passed since the make out session turned into soft core porn. I lean back into the chair and try to regain my composure and clean up the mess that I've made, thirty minutes later Rei knocks on the door and opens it.

"Hey Saya, it's time for my shift." she said as she makes herself a cup of coffee.

I wrinkle my nose "Ugh, I don't know how you guys can drink that stuff." I complained.

Rei shrugs her shoulders "It's not really that hard actually. Since my dad is a cop I learned from an early age to make a pot of coffee that would practically get up and slap you around a bit, and not to mention that we need it if we're going to take watch." she reasoned as she sat down in the chair next to me and began looking over the monitors. (A/N: I think my older brother likes that type of coffee. Note to self: Make him a T-Shirt of a zombie carrying a coffee pot.)

I yawned "Well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I said leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. I walk down the hallway stopping briefly at Rika's room my mind flashed at the images of the two having sex, I blushed deeply at invading their privacy and walked quickly away from the room and into mine quickly shutting and locking the door behind me. I plop down on the mattress and I fall asleep within seconds.

A pounding on my door wakes me up, I groggily get up and unlock the door to see Saeko standing at the door.

"About time you got up. It's almost time for breakfast." she said, I grumbled to myself as I trudge down to the kitchen and grab a plate of bacon and eggs, I pour myself a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat ignoring the morning chaos around me, I look around to see that everyone has settled somewhat into a routine, Hirano is going over the guns and ammunition, Takashi looking at the group seeming trying to decide what to do next, Rei is standing by the window drinking her holy beverage, Saeko checking her katana for any damage or imperfections to the blade, Alice coloring on the table with Zeke laying on the floor next to her chair, and Shizuka looking through her medical bag checking to see if any bandages or medicines need to be replaced _Not that it matters anyway. If one of Them bites you…_ I shudder involuntarily at the thought of becoming one of Them, I'd rather commit suicide if I do get bitten.

Saeko taps me on the shoulder breaking my thoughts "Saya can I talk to you in private for a moment?" she asks me, I stand up and follow her to her room where she pulls out an envelope from her bag and handed it to me "Your father handed this to me before the mansion was attacked and asked me to give this to you. In all the confusion I forgot about it until late last night." she said as I open the envelope and pull out the letter that was in there.

_Dear Saya_

_If you are reading this then I am dead at the hands of the undead monstrosities that are currently plaguing our world, I know this is after the fact but the recent events as of late has made me see things in a new perspective. I know that your mother and I were not the best examples of being parents to you, we pretty much abandoned you when you started preschool and the times that we spent together were more like business meetings and while I can't speak for your mother I realize that while we may not have said it we are proud of the woman you have become._

_Your mother and I love you very much and wish we could be there for you for those special moments that we will miss, walking you down the aisle for your wedding, the birth of our grandchildren, and seeing you live a full and wonderful life. Maybe this catastrophe is god's way of purging our sins, and perhaps our was not being there for you when it mattered the most._

_I'm sorry for being a lousy father, I could only hope that you find it in your heart to forgive us._

_With love your father and mother Soichiro Takagi and Yuriko Takagi._

My tears fall on the letter that I was holding as my hands were shaking from the words that were written on that sheet of paper, my father telling me that he failed at being an actual father to me _You're wrong, you were a great dad, I only wish I could have told you that sooner_ I thought sadly as the tears continued to fall when a familiar hand gently grabs my shoulder, I look up and see Saeko bending down trying to comfort me. I clutch Saeko and cry openly into her shoulder, my sobs muffled as the tears stream down, Saeko gently strokes my hair while my tears stain her shirt.

After what seemed like hours I force myself to pull away from Saeko's shoulder, my eyes puffy and red from the tears that fell "I promise you that everything will be all right." she whispers into my ear.

"How? Because as I see it the world has gone to hell and I might as well kill myself so I won't become one of those goddamn zombies!" I nearly shouted and my tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, the sound of a hand slapping flesh and a near blinding pain on my cheek as well as my face being forcibly to the side makes me realize that Saeko slapped me hard.

"Saya your parents loved you and I know that they died for you. I know that they believe in you, you should be more confident in yourself." Saeko said as I clutch my cheek.

"Easy for you to say, you're a prodigy with that sword, Rei is a Bojutsu expert, Hirano is a gun otaku, Shizuka is a medic and Takagi is the leader. Me, I'm useless, I have no skills with weapons and my only attribute is my being a genius which isn't going to help. Let's face it I should leave the group and kill myself." I said, Saeko growled at my words.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" She threatens, I shrink back from her words knowing that she would carry through with her promise "Saya your intelligence has saved our lives more than once, in fact without you in this group we would've been dead if we hadn't escaped the school." Saya said trying to reassure me.

I snorted "Some genius I am. I couldn't see that Takagi loves Rei despite having a possible harem." I said making Saeko laugh.

"Well I tried to make out with Takagi at the temple but he pushed me back saying that he only sees me as a friend. Even I knew that he had feelings for Rei and when I suggested that I wouldn't mind sharing him with Rei he said that it wouldn't be right and so I left him alone." Saeko said as I felt something warm and wet on my forehead I look up and see Saeko pulling away from kissing it "Now you on the other hand…well we'll just see." she said to my blushing face.

Later that night…

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling watching the fan as it spins trying to get the image of Saeko's lips on my forehead _It doesn't mean anything. I mean sure her lips were nice and soft…GAH! I can't get the image out of my head _I look at the wall clock and it read 2:30 a.m. with a sigh I slip out of my room and decide to wander the hall to clear my head. I slowly make my way down the hall with a knife in my hands making sure that I have some form of protection in case one of Them somehow manages to sneak inside, and all the time I could not help but think about Saeko's words. I look up realizing that I was spacing out and not paying attention to my surroundings and I was standing in front of Saeko's room, knowing that I would have to talk to Saeko eventually I lightly knock on her door "Saeko it's me Saya. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask before I could hear the door unlocking and I nearly had to restrain the blood that threatened to shoot from my nose at the lacy purple bra and panties that Saeko was wearing.

"What is it Saya?" she asks me with her arms crossed allowing her already large breasts to move upwards, I shake my head trying to get the images of her without her underwear out of my head.

"Saeko what did you mean last night when you said 'we'll just see'?" I ask her hoping that she was at least joking about being interested in me.

"What I meant is that since we first met I grew interested in you since we can actually hold an intelligent conversation, and like you I too am from a noble family but that seems to be a moot point." Saeko said as she gently brushes a strand of hair from my face "And to be honest I've had a bit of a crush on you while we were at your parents mansion." Saeko said as her lips started to move in closer, my heart started to beat faster and louder, my mind screaming to push her away but my heart, no my soul wants this and time crawls to a literal standstill as Saeko's lips touches mine in a deep searing kiss.

(Lemon Alert! You know the routine either skip this or turn back at your own discretion.)

For a moment I was a in a state of shock but that slowly gives way to lust as my tongue shoots into Saeko's mouth and I slip my hands behind her back to unclasp her bra with ease and in one smooth motion slip her panties off and slide my fingers into her pussy making her moan into my mouth as the surprise in her eyes faded and she closes them at the feel of my fingers moving inside her, her hips gently rock following my movements and within moments Saeko was moaning inside my mouth. Saeko pulls away to moan in pleasure.

"Saya please don't stop." Saeko whimpered as I continue to pleasure her, I move my mouth away from hers and start planting kisses on her trailing downwards to her magnificent breasts, I start lightly licking her left breast while my right hand massages her right breast making her moan louder. I suddenly feel a hand slip into my hot pants and rub my pussy, I moan into her breast. I pull away seeing the lustful desire in her eyes.

" Saeko…" I murmured to her, she gently leads me to her bed and lays down on it spreading her legs with an almost pleading look in her eyes, I slip off my clothes and crawl onto the bed and start licking her core making her moan loudly, I slide my own fingers into my own pussy but it didn't feel the same as when Saeko did it to me. Suddenly an idea hits me, I abandon Saeko's pussy and place my pussy above her mouth and I place mine at hers "Saeko, please use your tongue on me." I all but demanded, I could feel Saeko grin and with a skill that amazingly adept I was soon withering about trying to deliver the same amount of pleasure but to no avail as I scream loudly as I cum. My breathing becomes hard and my mind is a bit fuzzy but I was still awake "God Saeko how the hell did you do that?" I ask her while trying to regain my composure.

Saeko smirked "Simple, I treated sex as a enemy that needed to be defeated." she said as the simplicity of that statement leaves my mind blank for a moment until I realize that she applied her swordsmanship to her tongue. I was now determined to show her up and I reapply my tongue on her pussy and start licking it slowly drawing out a low moan from her.

"Hmm, Saya that feels nice." Saeko said while massaging her own breasts and occasionally pinching her own nipples lightly, I continue licking away making her moan lightly then her moans become louder when I applied my fingers to her core and now the tables were turned and it was Saeko moaning loudly and clutching the bed sheets. And with an almost ear piercing scream Saeko cums, I lazily lap up her juices earning a contented sigh.

(End Lemon!)

I suddenly snap my head up in realization "Oh shit!" I said and hurriedly slip on my sleep clothes.

"What's wrong Saya?" Saeko asks me as I slip my shirt on.

"The room is being monitored remember?" I said and Saeko's eyes widened at that and she too scrambles to get decent and we head to the monitor room to see that the room was covered in blood and Hirano and Takashi with still bleeding noses. Hirano is currently spinning lazily in the chair eyes glazed over while Takashi was passed out on the floor and both men have equally perverted grins on their faces.

"Saeko." I said as a plan to punish the two perverts was forming in my head.

"Yes?" she asks me.

"If I were to be interested in learning to use a sword can I borrow your bokken?" I ask her and I could see the grin on her face at the idea.

"If you want I can help you in that regard." she said handing me her bokken and lifts her sheathed sword ready to give me my first lesson in pervert bashing.

_The End._

_Me: Wow, sorry for the delay but this summer heat has really messed me up. I also have a number of projects that are going to be put on the backburner until I get to them. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
